Grim
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story


To set the story. They do not have magic powers. Jack is a prince and Rapunzel is his princess. Merida is an archer from Jacks army and Hiccup is his second in command and stratagiser.

* * *

It was the last place they could go. As they stumbled together if felt as though the entire world was against them. Which was basically true. The four friends had made many dangerous enemies within the past few months of the war and now nowhere was safe. They couldn't escape to anywhere but here, so as they walked, slowly to this desolate area they held one another up as no one could fully walk themselves.

"Have we gone far enough, do you think?" the small brunette girl enquired to the group. None of the other three but the boys looked at each other wearily.

"Hopefully Merida, hopefully. I'm sure its near here." The silver haired boy replied in a pained voice. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself most of all.

"Guys, look its here. I told you!" The smaller freckled boy exclaimed as a small hut appearing in the distance. The two boys and two girls sped up slightly as they tried desperately to reach their hope of safety.

Once they were at its old door the two least injured, the blonde girl and brunette boy, kicked the door until in crumpled in under their feet. They each quickly lead the others inside. The girl took the silver haired boy to the hammock in the corner and the boy took the small girl onto the sofa.

"Hiccup stay with me." The girl murmured from the sofa and he sat by her feet. "Of course Merida."

The boy in the hammock was silent. "Jack were safe. I can heal you now, Ill go find some bandages." The blonde girl ran off to look for fabrics to bind their wounds. She had been the least hurt when they sieged the town to rescue her from pitch's kingdom.

The energetic, silver haired Prince Jack had been hit hardest. He had gone up against the warlord Pitch himself and only just escaped with his life. His ribs were shattered and his skin was covered in gently bleeding cuts. Bruises accented his face, torso and arms. He had kept pitch occupied before Pitch had left him, believing he was a dying man.

Merida covered their entrance and escape with her bow and arrows. Normally she would have been in the thick of the fight but had instead listened to Jack's plan to rescue his princess and become their sniper. But she had still been found. Her shoulder had been pierced by a spear and the arm had become useless. Then armed with only a dagger she had run to find the left for dead Jack and had acquired scores of pierces and scratches from other archers who had caught her.

Hiccup had been the rescuer of the princess Rapunzel. Though he couldn't fight as well as the others he was much better at sneaking around. He had been easily able to find and break Rapunzel from her cell but had been caught on their escape by a large guard. His arm had been slashed, although shallowly, by his sword before Rapunzel had knocked him out with a heavy shield from the castle walls.

They had all met out side and run together as Pitch's scream echoed from his anger of finding the princess gone and the prince no longer laying dead.

Now in the hut, their last safe hideout left, Jack, Hiccup and Merida watched in pain as the small, dainty figure of Rapunzel fell to the floor weeping. Hiccup, the only one able to walk, ran to her and held her closely as she cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry I cant do this anymore, I don't know if I can heal them." she Whispered in pain. "Its ok Rapunzel we will survive, you're the best healer in the palace courts just as I am the best strategiser and Merida the best archer. Jack believes in you and so I do." Hiccup glanced over to Merida shaking on the sofa and Jack, the prince, reduced to silence inside his hammock.

"He's right Punzie. You'll save me." Jack muttered almost inaudibly and she ran to him, ripping her gown into bandages to wrap his worst injuries. He reached out and gripped her with his cold hands as did Merida to Hiccup. They sat in their pairs and cried to each others. Only a week ago they had been determined fighters, sure to emerge victors. However now the future was looking bleak and as they sat in the old hut their predicament was uncontrollably grim.

* * *

Good? Review.-Tschüs


End file.
